The First Of Many
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: We all know that Terry and Nicole had us hoping that they would get together. Here is my take on what could have happened between the two behind closed doors.


_Author's Notes:_ This is one of my first Dawn fics and I think I'm going to put spaces in between the paragraphs and post it again. I was awake at 5:08 a.m. and I had nothing else to do so I pulled up this story and read it to see just how horrible I was when I first started, but I actually like this. Some of the punctuation is off and the idea is simple...basically there are a lot of flaws but I like the romance that I put in there. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

**Chapter 1  
**  
It had only been a few days since her dad had died but Nicole seemed to be cheering up._ I_ honestly think that I've helped a bit with her pain. As I lay there in my makeshift bed, I couldn't help but think that she shared the feelings that I had for her.

Every so often I would hear one of those things outside make a loud noise and it would take me from my train of thought, but other than that I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her strawberry hair that whips around just a light bit when she moves, her beautiful eyes that almost seem like they are looking deep into my soul, and her heart-melting smile that makes me forget everything that is going on outside.

It was going on midnight, but I couldn't sleep. I rolled out of bed and my bare feet touched the icy ground; it sent a chill up my entire body. In the dark it was hard for me to find my shirt so I just forgot about it and headed up to the roof. I've spent quite a bit of time on the roof, looking at the stars with Nichole and it has become a refuge for me.

After walking into several walls and hurting my toes more than once, I found my way to the roof. As soon as I opened the doors I heard the rumble of the things below.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard a voice from behind me and I recognized the voice instantly as Nichole's.

I spun around to find myself face to face with her. "You scared me", I said. I spun back around and walked out so that I could see the sky more clearly.

"You can't sleep either?" She said it in the innocent voice that I've come to love. In a world of death and chaos I've found that her voice is the only thing that keeps me going. That, more than anything, scares me.

"No I kept thinking about--", I stopped. The stars looked beautiful from where I was and with the city lights gone you could see every single one. I looked back down and I noticed that Nichole wasn't looking at the sky; she was looking at me.

The look in her eyes told me more than her words ever could have. The entire sky shinned in the reflection of those beautiful eyes and all that I wanted to do was kiss her. I didn't figure that she would like that too much so I just stood there, entranced by her eyes.

She took a step closer to me and it became all too obvious that she was feeling the same thing that I'd been feeling. I don't know who took the next few steps but before I knew it we were standing with our chests touching lightly against one another's.

Being this close I could see every shadow on her beautiful face, every star in her eyes, and the slight smile that had formed at the corners of her mouth. She looked curious, happy, scared, and lovely all at once.

The tension was so thick that I could actually feel it between us. The feeling was almost like being pulled together and pushed away from each other at the same time. I knew that if I didn't make a move soon the tension would get too strong and the moment would be over and nothing would ever happen between us.

I put one hand out and gently placed it on the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair as I did so. She must have known what I was thinking because she leaned in and her soft lips met mine.

The kiss lasted a lot longer than I thought it would have, though I wasn't complaining. After a few seconds the kiss got much more passionate and after a minute or two the kiss ended. I didn't really want it to end but I hoped that there would be more of them. My face stayed close to hers and I looked into her eyes again. It felt like an hour went by before I blinked.

Even through all of the death and the chaos of the outside world, even through the loss of my family and friends, I've found someone that I love and that I would do anything for. Nichole as taken my heart and God forbid anything happen to her.


End file.
